Stolen
by Mizzy Kool
Summary: Bella is forced to move from Chicago to Forks by her father because of the influence of her step-mother, Victoria. How will Bella cope and who will patch her up when her world starts to fall apart right before her eyes?  Rated T just in case! My 1st story
1. Chapter 1

Stolen:

Chapter One: Surprise

_BellaPOV_

I pulled my hood down hard into my face against the cold down-pour of Chicago. I was running home from a long dreary day at school, my bag trailing out behind me. I reached my door and fumbled with the house keys for a moment, before throwing the door open and yelling "I'm home!" to nobody in particular. I put my bag onto the dining table and went into the kitchen, wondering what to cook for dinner that evening. I decided on shepherd's pie and began to take all the necessary ingredients out of the food cupboards and begin cooking. Not too long after, I heard the familiar thunking of my dad, Charlie Swan's footsteps down the stairs and enter the kitchen.

"Hi" I mumbled, not looking up from cutting the potatoes

"Heyya Bells, how's your school t'day?" My Chief of Police of a dad replied

"S'kay" I muttered

I live with my dad because my mother, Renee, sadly died in a tragic accident when I was 2.

"Got a surprise for you" Charlie said and walked out the room, clearly expecting me to follow. I put the knife down and followed my dad into the living room. I saw Victoria, dad's long time girlfriend standing in the room and grinning from ear to ear. I absolutely despise Victoria but never let it show since she makes my dad so happy.

"Hello Victoria" I said in a curt voice

"Hi Isabella" she answered, using the name I hate.

_Bella!_ I said through gritted teeth. Victoria acted as though she hadn't heard me.

Suddenly her stupid daughter appeared in the room. Air-Head Tanya. I despise her too and she loathes me just as much. Dad cleared his throat and said.

"Well, as Vikki and Tanya already know, we are all moving to Forks because Vikki and I are getting married!" Dad literally exclaimed the last part so loudly that he might as well have been announcing that he has been chosen as 'Supreme-ruler-of-the-universe'

"Hang on!" I butted in "Where's my say in this matter? Don't I get to say whether I want to move or not? What if I'm not happy with this choice? What if I'm not ready to accept Victoria and Tanya in the family?" I was practically yelling my head of by now and clearly none of this seemed to be having effect on anyone.

"Oh don't be silly Bells I'm sure you'll love Forks!" Dad argued "Now go and pack up, we're leaving first thing tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya People!**

**Kinda forgot my disclaimer last time coz I was in a hurry! Well anyway...Enjoy the chapter and please R&R!**

**xXx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Twiight (all credits to Stephanie Meyer!) or the song Fireworks! (credit to Katy Perry!)**

Chapter Two: First Day

_BPOV_

Ding...Ding...Ding-Ding-Ding... I groaned and rollled onto my stomach. My alarm clock read 6:30am. It was my first day at Forks Highschool and I was NOT looking forward to it! I lazily got up and stumbled into the bathroom, me being clumsy and all. I quickly had a shower and brushed my teeth. By the time I got out of the bathroom, Air-head Tanya was sitting at the table. I worked really hard to keep a straight face, as I watched her struggle to eat her oat-meal without smudging her lipstick. She was wearing a tight tank top that revealed too much and hot-pants with knee-high boots. She really was a show-off! Her strawberry blond hair was straightened and she had way too much make-up on.

"You should have eaten then put the bloody make-up on!" I said smugly, eating my own bowl of oatmeal.

"Just because you can't follow the latest trends, doesn't mean I can't either!" Tanya hissed

"I prefer my own fashion statement to following some pathetic supermodels!" I replied

"Just shut up!" she ordered me.

"Whatever" I answered, rolling my eyes at her. Before she could say anything back, I got of the table and went back to my bedroom to change.

I flung open my wardrobe and searched for a decent outfit. I may not be a devoted fan of fashion, but I still don't want to give a bad impression like I was a geek or something. After rumaging around for a few minutes, I settled on black skinny jeans and a white button-up shirt with a cute necklace that my dad gave me on my birthday last year. I grabbed my bag and flunged it into my red truck and began my journey to school. I checked my time and saw that I still had half an hour to go, so I decided to stop at the smoothie bar first.

I opened the door to 'Guru's Cafe' and went to my usual table. I knew Courtney, the girl who does the morning shift, pretty well now. She was a short, skinny girl with blond curly locks that fell to her waist. She was quite pretty.

"Heyya Bella! What's the order today?" Courtney greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hi Courtney, can I have a small strawberry please" I replied

"Sure thing!" Courtney said, and went back to the kitchens to prepare my order. Se returned a moment later holding the glass and put it down in front of me. I nodded and smiled at her as she left with my bill. I sipped the cold drink slowly, imagining how my new school is going to be like. I'd seen it from the outside, but I had no idea what it was like inside. When I finished my smoothie, I got up and said a quick goodbye to Courtney while she wished me luck in Forks Highschool. I climbed back into my truck and went into the parking round the back of the building. It was quite empty, apart from a few cars. The car that caught my eye was a shiny silver Volvo.

_Someone round here must be pretty rich to be able to afford a car like that!_

But I quickly put the thought to the back of my mind and braced myself for the first step into the majestic building, trying my best not to trip or fall anywhere.

I walked into the reception, following the signs,and was met by a plump woman who looked like she was in her mid-40's.

"Hello dear, you must be one of the two new girls." She smiled at me.

"Y-yes. I'm Bella Marie Swan" I whispered shyly.

"Well, Bella, I hope you are very happy here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask the teachers or one of the students."

She handed me a stack of books, a map and a list of names.

"Here are your lesson excersise books and text books, a map of the school and a list of all the teachers names, you need to have each of them sign it and bring it back to me at the end of the day. Any questions"

"No and thank you" I whispered. I said goodbye and set of down the corridor to my form room. I took a steadying breath and stepped in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyya!**

**This chapter's longer than the others and I'll probably be uploading pretty fast now. As before...PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Fireworks which is used in this chapter!**

**xXx**

Chapter Three: Who's That?

_BPOV_

When I stepped into the classroom, the first thing I saw was that, thankfully, there was hardly anyone there. Just a few groups of people sitting at tables, whispering. I surveyed the room and it was pretty big. Just then, someone from the corner of the class came to me. She was a short pixie-like girl with black hair that spiked out in all directions. She was beautiful, an very very energetic!

_AlicePOV_

I looked up from the corner where I was sitting to the sound of the classroom door being swung open. I saw one of the new girls walk in, the one who was in my class. SHe was supposed to sit next to me as well. When I looked at her, I just knew STRAIGHT-AWAY that we were going to be the best of friends! So I thought it was best if I go and introduce myself.

_BPOV_

"Heyya! You must be the new girl! I'm Alice! I know we're going to get along swimingly! What's your name?" Alice, said all this in one breath and I couldn't help but smile with her.

"Yes, I am. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella" I mumbled, looking at the ground. Alice seemed so friendly that I could feel myself s-l-o-w-l-y creeping out of the shyness I usually have around new people or unfamiliar places.

"Well, Bella, I'll show you your new seat, it's right next to mine! Isn't that just great! I bet you have the same classes as me as well so you have someone to show you around and all!"

"Yes, that's great Alice! I hope I do!" I replied, giggling at her enthusiasm.

"Come on then! Lets sit down!" Alice said, grabbing hold of my arm and practically skipping to the table at the back of the room which I guessed was ours. We both sat down and put our backpacks under the table. I looked at what Alice was wearing and saw that she had a great fashion sense. It was dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue halter-neck top with short boots.

_APOV_

_It seems that Bella has a pretty good fashion sense...And I love that necklace! _I thought to myself. We sat down at our table and chatted about this school and Bella Swan's old school. She's from Chicago and went to a grand old High. All too soon, the bell rang and our form teacher walked in. After tutorial, I took Bella with me to our first class, Biology. Me and Bella just sat at the back of the class, whispering to eachother. Then we had second period and Third period.

_BPOV_

_Turns out this school isnt as bad as I thought it would be! _I thought to myself as we walked out of second class, Art, to third class, Religion. _At least I haven't seen Air-head Tanya today and Alice is a great friend. If I can call her friend yet..._

As we walked out of third period to lunch, Alice asked me if I would like to sit with her and her gang. I, of course, replied yes. SHe suddenly gave me a knowing smile, and I wondered what that was all about. I went and got a pizza and lemonade and went with Alice to the table where she normally sat. I stopped dead in my tracks when I looked up at the table. There were four stunningly gorgeous people, three male and one female, sitting at the table. A heavy built guy with a supermodel blonde clinging to his arm. A lean blonde guy who pecked Alice lightly on her cheek when she sat down, but it was the other male that made my heart skip a beat.

He was like a god on earth. A walking model with artistically messy bronze hair and the most startling emerald coloured eyes, who was quietly laughing at some joke the big on cracked. Alice was sitting one seat away from him and motioned for me to sit between Him and Alice. I carefully sat down, trying to keep my gaze away from him, but I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eyes. I felt myself blush.

Alice got up and said, "Alright, shut up now! This...Is my new friend Isabella, but call her Bella." She smiled at me and continued. "I want you all to be nice to her...okay!

This is Emmett (She pointed to the big one), Rosalie (the supermodel), Jasper (I'm assuming the blonde was her bofriend) and Edward (the god-like one)."

I gave them all a smile and they all returned it. Emmett then spoke up,

"Alright! If we're all done with the introducing...can we eat?"

Rosalie slapped him playfully on his arm and smiled at me "Excuse my oaf of a boyfriend...he's a bit insensitive at times" Emmett pulled a puppy dog face at her, making me and Alice laugh.

"Heyy! Best idea!" Alice suddenly chirped up "All of you, well Edward you don't have to, come over to mine for the ultimate sleepover! Bella! You too!"

I looked up at her and saw that she was serious. All the others nodded in agreement.

"Ok" I said in a timid voice

"That's sorted then!" Alice said happily. I'll give you the address if you add my number."

Then, the bell rang and we all filed out to our next classes. The rest of the day went smoothly without much incident. At the end of the day, Alice came wih me to my truck and we had a little conversation before saying bye and I left for home. When I got inside the house, I went straight upstairs and washed my face.

My phone went of:

_'Cause baby your a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go oh,_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Caust baby you're a-_ hello? (italics=alice)

_Bella?_

Yeh...is that Alice?

_Sure it is...My address is... is that okay?_

Yep...got it. What day do we have to come and what do we bring?

_It's Saturday night and just bring your flanels and toothbrush_

Okay then...see you tomorrow!

_Yeh! Bye!_

Bye!

-x-

**AN: Please R&R because I'm spendin a loooooong time writing!**

**xXx**

**Mizzy Kool xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Y'all!**

**I'm having loads of free time so I'm getting the chapters up like lightning! (It is the holidays an I have nothing better to do) You know the drill:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or anything else that may come from another thing!**

_**AN: This chapter is made up of all the thoughts that run through everyone's heads on the night of Bella's first day.**_

**Enjoy! Mizzy Kool**

**xXx**

Chapter Four: What are you thinking?

_AlicePOV_

_Oooooooooooh! I cannot wait for the sleepover! I really want to get a chance to know Bella more! She looks quite shy and all...I hope she'll open out to us a bit more. I hope she will eventually realise that we'll be there for her if she ever needs us, 'coz she looks like a good addition for our gang! Plus her dress sense isn't too bad...she'll be able to hang out with me and Rose! Oh! We'll be able to go shopping and have girls night's and go out and everything! We'll be a even number! Speaking of which...I think Edward fancies her! Ohhhhhhhh! I certainly hope so! How cool would it be to have Bella in the family as Isabella Marie Cullen! Sister-in-law of Alice Cullen and wife of Edward Cullen! I can just imagine her walking down the aisle to her soul-mate...I wonder if Bella fancies him? Well...Let's just wait and see how they get along at the sleepover. I might just have to resort to making a plan with Rose, Emmett and Jazzy, well maybye not Emmett, to getthem two together. They'll make such a CUTE couple!_

_JasperPOV_

_I'm pretty excited about the sleepover. It'll be nice to see Bella in a place apart from school! I hope she realised that she can trust us. I think she's hiding something, can't quite put my finger on what it could be though. Edward seems to find her interesting...he didn't take his eyes of her for ages! She blushed too, though she might just be an easy blusher. Oh well...ket's just wait and let the process unfold...I wonder if Ali's awake right now_

_RosaliePOV_

_Bella's quite a nice girl, it'll be interesting to see how she will fare at Alice's sleepover. She sure can make an outfit for first day though! Her stupid sister looked like a fully formed slut in class, the damned guys were literally drooling at the sight of her. She seems to have her heart set on Edward though, it might just be an illusion however. I hope Edward doesn't fall for her, for all of our sakes! He'd be much happier with Bella, I'm sure of it. He looked impressed by her, goggling away. I feel sorry for Bella, being related to such an AIRHEAD! I'll give her a piece of my mind...just you wait and see._

_EmmettPOV_

_Bella's pretty gorgeous...make a nice girlfriend for Eddie! I'd think so, the way he was looking at her! I'm hungry, maybye I should sneak downstairs and get a snack out of the fridge...or maybye I should just wait for morning and make a BIG breakfast. Yeah, I'll go for the second option...I'll get more food that way!_

_BellaPOV_

_Edward is like the god Appollo on Earth! Absolutely GORGEOUS! Those bright, beautiful emerlad green eyes...I could look at them forever. Of course, he probably wouldn't be seen dead near me. I hate it when I blush...I blush way too easily for my liking! I hope Edward doesn't fall for Tanya...she may have some looks, but she hasn't got two brain-cells to rub together. Edward deserves so much better than the likes of HER! I'm happy that Alice's invited me to the sleepover. No-one's going to stop me from going, not even that Air-head's mother, Victoria! I'm pretty sure dad'll agree...he likes me being social and interacting. I actually can't wait for school tomorrow!_

_EdwardPOV_

_She's a beautiful girl, Bella. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. I hope it wasn't too obvious. I don't want my sister, Rosalie or my friends getting ideas! I'm glad I have a class with her tomorrow. Perhaps she'll sit next to me and I can get to know her more. I'm glad Ali's organised this sleepover party...I'm sure Esme and Carlisle will love to know Bella and I won't be the fifth wheel any longer!_

_TanyaPOV_

_What the HECK was stupid Bella doing on the 'cool' table at lunch? And why was she sitting next to MY Edward! If she has feelings for him then she better bottle them up coz I've got here first and no doubt he'lll fall for me and my beauty! I'll be the envy of the entire school and the talking point of every corridor. Tanya Swan-girlfriend to the most gorgeous guy to walk planet Earth! I'd better get my beauty sleep...I don't want bags for when I have a lesson with him tomorrow!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyya!**

**Night is really the time I get to sit down and write up a chapter so sorry if there's mistakes in it and...PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me! I hate writing disclaimers...:(**

Chapter Five: Lunch, Physics and Physical

_BellaPOV_

I mumbled and rolled onto my back, my eyes fluttering open. Strange, why on earth did I wake up without my alarm going off? I looked at my clock...It read 5:00am

5:00AM! WHAT THE HELL! I'VE STILL GOT OVER AN HOUR OF SLEEP! Still...I groaned and got up, and went about my daily bathroom routine. I could hear Tanya shuffling in her room...Wow! She get's up pretty early and all for the sake of fashion! I gotta give her credit for that! I got out of the bathroom and ate an apple and had some orange juice. Then I went to my bedroom and put a white beaded top with bootcut jeans on. I also had a matching chunky bracelet, which I threw in for the complete look. I thought the enselmble was good to go, so I grabbed my bag of the kitchen counter, but just as I turned and was about to walk to the front door, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Well...well...well" began Tanya, emerging from behind the counter. Today she was wearing a black tube top with a matching black skirt that barely covered her ass. She was wearing black stiletto's so she could show as much flesh as possible. "If it isn't the little, worthless creep."

"What do you want, Tanya" I asked warily

"That you get away from MY Edward!" she hissed

"In case you didn't notice, I'm not interested in YOUR Edward (this is clearly a LIE), I only excepted Alice Cullen's invitation to sit with her"

Tanya laughed a silly little laugh that made me clench my teeth together in annoyance. "What would Alice Cullen want with you?" she asked "Someone who is popular wouldn't be seen DEAD with a pathetic excuse for a human like you"

"Then maybye you should clean your ears out" I retorted "Then perhaps you would have heard her!"

Tanya had had enough. She grabbed hold of a wine glass and brought it down on my face. I screamed a blood curdling scream and ran out of the door. I didnt know where to drive of to so I just went into the school gates and parked in a secluded corner. The only other car there was a silver Volvo. I could feel blood flowing freely down my face as the shards fell out, one by one.

Suddenly I heard a banging on my window. I turned around, keen not to be seen in a state like this, but opened the door.

"Bella!" Alice's chirpy voice came. I was so surprised that I forgot I was hiding my face and turned to her.

She let out a gasp.

"Hell...What happened! Please speak to me Bella! Come here, we'll get you cleaned up and have that cut seen to.

"I'll explain everything in a minute...can I just get cleaned up first?" I replied

"Of course" Alice said and helped me climb out of my beat-up truck. We walked to the ladies' and Alice helped me clean-up. Turns out I just had a big gash along my forehead but it wouldn't need stiching, thank goodness. We went back to our form-room and it was slowly begining to fill. I got a few questions about where the cut had come from but I merely replied that I fell down. I don't want any more trouble!

After tutorial...Alice and I walked to the changing rooms to get changed for physics. We came out when the teacher, Mr James, blew his whistle as a warning. Me and Alice were talking so I wasn't being super careful like I usually do when I walk...I tripped...and

"LookOut!" I heard a velvety voice say, before I was cradled in strong arms, being helped to my feet again. I looked to see who had been kind enough to help me and saw it was Edward Cullen.

I felt myself start to blush again.

"Uh...thanks...I...uh...I'm sorry..." I stuttered

Edward smiled a crooked smile that made my heart speed up to the speed of a race dog.

"No worries" he answered. "Best stay close by...don't want to have you fall over when it seems you've already had quite an injury. By glass, I presume?"

How on EARTH could he guess!

"Thank you" I said again, keen to drop the subject of glass. The coach stepped in before Edward could get another word in. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Tanya, giving me death glares, and I just remembered why. I was in Edward's arms a few moments ago! It was pure coincidence however so she can't put a fight against me.

The rest of the day passed without any hussle. At lunch, I walked with Alice to her table again. I could see Rosalie and Jasper were debating about something. I heard the words My car...stupid...red...and your car so I'm guessing it was about who's car was better. Rosalie owned a red convertible while Jsper had a black one.

Edward was already in his seat when I approached mine. He got up and pulled mine out for me. "What a gentleman you are!" I giggled

"Well, we don't want any accidents, I can see ketchup and we can only begin to imagine what could happen if Bella's near it" he retorted. The table errupted with laughter and I just had to join in. I sat down and he pushed my chair in. "Thank you, kind sir" I teased again. Edward just stuck him tongue out at me and grabbed some of my chips.

"Ah! I see now! You are no gentleman! You are an idiot in disguise!" I said in fake triumph and the table started laughing again. I grabbed some of his chips and ate them, before running of with the rest of his lunch tray.

"Well...This is no way for a lady to behave!" He yelled after me and gave chase. Surprisingly, I didn't trip over once!

"Who is clumsy now Sir Edward" I laughed and I heard Emmett comment on what a good nickname it was. I ran the room once and put his tray in his place and hid behind Alice. Edward went and sat down.

"You cannot harm me while I am in Lady Alice's territory!" I huffed, out of breath. He just stuck his tongue out and I stuck mine out right back. I was having a great time, messing around with the greatest man to ever live but someone had to saunter by and spoil my fun...

**AN: Three guesses who just sauntered by!**

**Mizzy Kool**

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiyya!**

**Well...as you saw in the other chapter, I thought I'd spice things up a little by making the story a bit more dramatic. Don't worry, Voctoria will have her part of wickedness later on, Charlie's still around so she can't make a move yet! As always, PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what Stephanie Meyer created...AKA Twilight!**

Chapter Six: Spoil my perfect moment...

_TanyaPOV_

I sat with my two new best friends, Jessica and Lauren. We were discussing ways of attracting Edward's attention. It was obvious that these two also had a big-time crush on MY Edward, but it was just as obvious that he would never fall for someone so plain and unattractive. They looked worthless next my charming features! Jessica stated that we wear the most revealing clothes we own and as much make-up and jewellery we can fit onto ourselves. I actually thought it was a pretty good idea since I have a figure to DIE for! I had lapsed into thoughtful silence, wondering what my most revealing outfit is when I heard a familiar giggle. It was Bella. She was running away, holding a lunch tray. I wondered who's it was, since I knew that it wouldn't be her own. I looked around, then I saw Edward running after her...He wasn't running his fastest, since I had seen him in Physics. He didn't really want to catch up to her. WHAT WAS SHE PLAYING AT?

I saw Bella set Edward's tray down and go and hide behind Alice Cullen. Edward sat down and stuck his tongue out at Bella, she returned it. I better step in and stop Bella, before she tries and lays her hands on MY Edward.

"Come-on girls!" I said, turning to Jessica and Lauren. "I think a specific _somebody_ needs a slap!"

_BellaPOV_

I stood-up and saw Tanya making her way towards us.

"Here comes trouble" I whispered to Alice and she let out a little laugh

"What the HELL do you think you are doing standing here?" screeched Tanya. She was flanked by Jessica and Lauren, two other Air-heads whom I saw yesterday, trying to look attractive.

"Having a good time" I replied smugly. I could tell she had seen me and Edward running around after eachother, judging by the way her eyes looked like a pair of slits and nothing more. My answer didn't seem satisfactory, so she turned to Alice now.

_AlicePOV_

Oh man! WHY did Tanya have to come here now? Bella and Edward were getting along PERFECTLY but she HAD to step in and ruin the moment! Well, she better not try and put Bella down or she'll have me to deal with personally, I know for a fact that Tanya has a crush on Edward, it's all in her eyes. She is SUCH an Air-head though, no wonder she went of with Jess and Lauren. Tanya turned to me and said.

"I hope Bella isn't following you around, Alice."

"No, she isn't. I invited her to sit with us and all the gang agreed." I firmly replied.

Tanya plopped down on Bella's seat next to Edward and tried to slide her legs in in a sexy way. It totally failed though, and Edward was struggling to find more room to move away from Tanya. He nearly tipped his chair right over! Bella was trying her best to stiffle a giggle. Rosalie was trying her best to not just get up and give Tanya a good shaking back to Earth.

Tanya tried to snuggle up to Edward, who looked at her with wide eyes, and said:

"It's just that she doesn't understand when she's not wanted, or how to make friends" (Edward, had by this time gotten out of his seat and stood next to Emmett.)

"It seemms that neither do you" Rosalie hissed, her anger getting the better of her. She slid out of her seat and walked straight up to Tanya. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and stood her up.

"Say another word about Bella, and you'll have me to deal with" She half-shrieked and let go of Tanya's hair with such a jerk, that she fell to the floor and lost most of her jewellery and skirt. Boys rushed to form a circle around her and take pictures of her thong. The table errupted with laughter once again and Rosalie got plenty of high-fives and comments about how that was the 'coolest thing to ever take place!', she also earned a long kiss from Emmett.

"Thanks" Bella whispered and Rosalie smiled back.

"She shouldn't have been talking trash about you like that!" Rose said simply. "I bet those pictures will be up on the notice-boards tomorrow, I saw one of the guys trying to lift the thong!"

**Tanya got what she deserves didn't she!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Mizzy Kool**

**xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyya People!**

**Sorry...I just HAD to see Tanya be put down and it HAD to be done by the Beauty Queen. I think Rosalie is actually pretty cool so I made out that she's nice to Bella. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight**

Chapter Seven: Unexpected meeting

_TanyaPOV_

Why was Edward trying to move away from me? I wondered, after Jessie and Lauren had rescued me from the clutches of the guys and handed me my skirt back. I was confused, I thought that Edward had fallen for me, and why didn't he try rescue me from humiliation. Perhaps he hasn't fully fallen for me yet. Maybye I was going too far ahead.

How could I let that stupid, thick blonde Rosalie do that to me! She totally humiliated me in front of the ENTIRE school and Edward. I'll have to work super hard to be his girlfriend now! I can see girls lining up to be with him but he turns down every single one. I can see huddles of girls in corridors, discussing different tactics to make Edward fall in love with them. I have a lot of competition and I MUST MUST beat them all!

But first, I have another problem to deal with. I'm going to make Bella suffer for what Rosalie did to me. It'll be a long, streched-out procedure and I'll do my best to drive her to the point of insainity, even if it means that she'll be in pain long after today. Weeks, months maybye even years after.

Now, I wonder what to do as the first punishment, for when we both get home...

_Maybye I should... Yess...I will!_

_BellaPOV_

I was over-the-moon at seeing Tanya being put down by Rosalie in such a humiliating manner after she tried to put me down AND get cosy with Edward. She is totally in love with him. He looked pretty disgusted at her behaviour though. I'm glad.

I walked, well...kind of skipped, to my chevy truck and began my way back home. I began humming the first tune that came to mind. I thought of stopping at Guru's again, to celebrate again. I parked my truck nearby and clambered out. The first thing I noticed was a shiny silver Volvo parked a few cars away from my own, and wondered if Edward was inside Guru's too. I was so preoccupied, I went flying through Guru's door, forgetting to climb over the small step.

"Clumsy!" I heard a velvet voice say. I found myself in the strong arms again, being helped up. I blushed again, making Edward chuckle. It sounded beautiful...Like Warmth on a cold winter's day. I stuck my tongue out again and he smiled his crooked smile. "I guess I might as well tie myself to you, you trip way too much Bella!"

I giggled and said "So...what are you doing in Guru's?"

"Oh...Well I had some free time so I thought I would grab something before I head home. What about you?" He asked

"I thought I'd celabrate Rosalie dissing Tanya" I replied

"Then...Allow me to buy you a victory drink" He grinned

"Just this once then!" I sighed and we walked to the counter to order our choices

"Heyya Bella!" Courtney said cheerfully "This your boyfriend? He's gorgeous!"

I blushed super hard and Edward chuckled. "Just a friend Courtney"

"Whatever you say" Courtney laughed and disappeared into the kitchens.

"Sorry about that" I mumbled to Edward

"No problem" He said and we sat down at my usual table. We had a chat and Courtney appeared with our drinks. We said hank you and all and continued drinking our drinks while talking. (Edward-italics)

_So...how are you finding Forks so far Bella?_

It's quite nice actually. Lots of greenery and all, you don't usually see it in Chicago.

_Yes, very true. Are you a fan of greenery then?_

It's a peaceful, pleasant thing. It's kinda calming.

_I agree. Excited about the sleepover?_

Quite. what is it like?

_What?_

Her sleepovers

_Pretty hectic I suppose! I wouldn't bet on getting any sleep, expecially if you throw Emmett and Rose into the mix._

(Laughs) You gonna be there then?

_I can't miss it, even if I want to. Ali'll just drag me out of my room!_

Well, I best be on my way. Bye Edward, I really enjoyed myself.

_Bye Bella, no problem, I enjoyed myself too!_

xXxXxXxXx

**I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ added the story or me to their fav's!**

**Luv Ya!**

**Mizzy Kool**

**xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hullo!**

**Yeah, I know...I took long enough to get this chapter up! Well I hope it's worth the wait! **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't have he privelige of owning Twilight. **

Chapter Eight: You'll pay!

_BellaPOV_

I walked out of Guru's with Edward, saying bye and all. We parted ways at my truck, since it was parked the closest and I climbed inside. I saw Edward making his way to his own truck in my rear-view mirror. He caught my eye and smiled that GORGEOUS crooked smile and disappeared into his own Volvo. I started my way back home, humming again and missed my house. I laughed at my stupidity and took a U-turn back home. Climbing out of my truck, I texted Alice a short message.

_Heyya Ali_

_Can't w8 till tmw...can u?_

_4gt 2 ask...wat tym do i arrive an wat tym do i leave?_

_xxxBellaxxx_

I pressed 'send' and walked through the front door. I dumped my keys at the table, thundered upstairs and nearly crashed head-long into Victoria, who was standing at the top of the light of stairs with a smirking Tanya behind her. I could sense that there was going to be some trouble.

(Bella, _Victoria,_ **Tanya)**

_Bella! How nice to see you! Tanya and I have just been having a little chat about you..._

Interesting, now can I please go to my room

_In a minute. First we would like to have a little discussion with you_

(Huff) Okay then

Victoria went into her room and motioned for me and Tanya to follow.

_Now, Tanya has told me, that you are getting a little to...cosy, shall we say...to a specific someone_

**Edward Masen**

_Yes. Now I hate to break the news to you, but I'm sure that Mr. Masen will be much happier if his Mrs. is a girl named Tanya Denali, not Isabella Marie Swan_

Bella!

_I'll warn you now, if you don't stop your antics, then the consequences will be...severe..._

**Edward's mine, alright! So don't you DARE get all comfy with him or I swear I'll make you wish you had never been born!**

What makes you think that I even want to be with him. I might just be being friendly. I can't stop his feelings anyway, but I'm not saying that he does like me.

_Bella...SHUT UP AND GET OUT!_

_EdwardPOV_

Today was great. Bella's great...My life might just turn out GREAT!

Oh great!

Alice stood, smiling suspiciously at my bedroom door.

"Where were you for so long Edward?" Alice said, narrowing her eyes

"Stopped of at Guru's and met someone so we had a little chat" I answered casually

"OoooooooooooooH! Who" enquired Alice excitedly

"Must you know EVERYTHING!" I sighed

"Yes!" She said with an air of finallity

"Don't go getting ideas!" I warned "Bella Swan"

Alice squealed like a four year old in the biggest toy-shop in the world and practically yelled "Edward went on a date!"

"Not a date Alice Cullen!" I groaned "Just a little...uh...talk"

Alice just smiled knowingly and it made me wonder what she was up to.

"You'll be seieing her tomorrow as well" Alice said "And you'd BETTER be nice or I'll give you a straightning out to last a lifetime" Then she skipped out of the room and I heard her close the door of her bedroom. I moaned and got changed for bed. I pulled the covers around myself and wondered what Bella was doing right now.

_BellaPOV_

That Tanya really is thick isn't she? I thought to myself. And her stupid mother isn't any better. I brushed my teeth and got changed into my flannels and a long sleeved shirt. I wondered about tomorrow's sleepover when my phone suddenly buzzed with a message from Alice...

_Yo Bella!_

_Yepp! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO excited girl!_

_Come in the mornin so we hav mre tym an all and we can go shoping!_

_Go wheneva u wann, the others'll b stayin anova day so u can 2!_

_BigLuv...Ali xXx_

_PS: Edward said 'Nite Bella, see u tmw'_

I smiled and quickly messaged back:

_Yeah, alright...Be ther at 11 mrnin yeh._

_Ill c wat happens, b4 i decide wen 2 leve._

_Tell Edward I said Nite 2_

_xxxBellaxxx_

Almost immediately, I got a message back:

_Sure! ! _

_stay anova day (pout*)_

_Edward sends love, Ill tell him u send sum as well!_

_Dont message aftr this! I need ma beauty sleep!_

_BigLuv...Ali xXx_

I sighed as I read the message and closed my eyes as I felt sleep wash over me. I dreamt sweet dreams, mostly of Edward...


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour! :)**

**Well...I took long enough to write up this chapter didn't I? Actually...don't bother answering that! ;) I thought I'll make this chapter longer to make up for the time it took to write this chapter.**

**I wasn't sure excatly how to do my next chapter because it had to be about the sleepover and I had no material to base it on! But still...here goes nothing! I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE! R&R...It really makes my day, it does! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't have the honour of owning Twilight coz I didn't have the brains to think it up! XD**

Chapter Nine: Picnics...

_BellaPOV_

I heard the distinctively annoying beeping sound coming from my alarm clock. I have noidea why I was so annoyed, but I picked the little digital clock up and threw it as far as I could, whilst still lying down. Suddenly confused by my own behaviour, I froze for a second or two then made my way to the bathroom for my daily wash-and-scrub. I came out after an hour, wanting to make an extra effort for Alice's approval in case she decided it wasn't good enough and dragged me to her dressing table to give me a makeover herself. I rummaged through my wardrobe, looking for something a little more sparkly and dazzling. I decided on a silk wrap around Teal top with black skinny-jeans. I picked out a black, shiny beeded necklace and some chunly bracelets for accesories. I found some thigh-high boots and lipgloss for the completed outfit and straightened my hair for the cherry-on-the-top. I checked in the mirror and called my look 'complete'. I was still feeling very self-consious though and Charlie seemed quite surprised when he came out of his room to get ready for work.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm just going to meet up with some friends for a sleepover and she decided to call me early for some activities." I replied

"Who?" He questioned

"Alice Cullen" I answered simply. He seemed satisfied with the answer and I knew why. The Cullens were popular and good-hearted. Charlie gave me a smile and nod, and told me to be back home tomorrow before dark. I said I would and went to my beat-up chevvy to start off my drive to the Cullen's.

It took me about 10 minutes to reach the edge of the forrest, like Alice said. I began to make my way inside, carefully looking around to see the correct path that should lead me straight to the house's main entrance. However, before I could get any further. I saw a shadow of a man in front of my teuck and screeched my truck to a stop. I looked to see who it was and found Edward Cullen staring up at me with a crooked smile plastered on his god-like face. His emerald eyes were twinkling. I jumped out of my truck and walked over to him.

"Hi" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Bella. You look wonderful, might I add." He said, looking at my outfit with an approving grin.

"Thanks Edward. I thought I might as well put some effort into my dressing in case Alice doesn't approve and tries to bustle me into the bathroom for a make-over."

He chuckled at my careful thinking. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was sent by Alice to make sure you find our house" He answered. I rolled my eyes at Alice's underestimation of my navigational skills. "How about you just come with me, it seems Alice's precaution payed off and had you continued driving, you would have crashed into an oak tree. Your truck will be safe here."

I blushed a little at my mistake and followed Edward to his car. He opened the door for me and I sat inside. He closed the door and prceeded to the drivers seat.

We drove mainly in silence, I was too busy taking in the beauty surrounding the Cullen's house. When the actual house loomed into view, I let out a little gasp of astonishment. It was three stories high and could only be described as a mansion! I loked it over many times and knew that this had to be the biggest, most grandest house in all of Forks. "It's beautiful" I breathed and Edward let out a little laugh. He parked the car near the door and hopped around to my door and held out a hand for me.

"Totally chivalarious" I giggled

"Why thank you, kind maiden" He joked.

"I had no idea that knights in shining armour were supposed to keep up with the latest trend" I retorted with a smile. "Since I'm sure that cars were not around at the time of arrogant, snobish men trotting around because their big feet will not be able to carry them too far. In the present day case, to the kitchen to get food."

"Well." He whispered, leaning into my ear. "I hope that you find, I am different" Before I could answer back however, I was thrown backwards by a little ball of eenergy that could only mean Alice.

"Heyya Bella! I'm so glad you could make it!" She straightened up. "I hope I wasn't interrupting" She said smugly, looking between Edward and me.

"Course not" I replied, rolling my eyes

"Come in then!" She laughed and took my hand to lead me up the stone steps to the front door, Edward following behind.

_AlicePOV_

I was really impatient for Bella's arrival. I was never one to wait around for long and soon became fidgety. Jasper was doing his best to occupy me in diferent activities but they weren't working fully either. Finally, it got closer toher arrival time and I sent Edward to make sure Bella found our home. Rose and Em were already here and me and Em had devised an evil little plan to get Edward and Bella together! That was why it was Edward going to check up on Bella. I heard the front door close and knew Edward was on his way.

After about 20 minutes, I heard Edward's car pull into the drive-way and I went to watch from the window in case anything interesting happened. I saw Edward and Bella talking and laughing, clearly enjoying eachothers company, then Edward leaned into Bella. I thought he was going for a kiss but instead he whispered so I thought I might as well run out and make my presence known. I ran outside and flung myself into Bella for an Emmet-style hug. I said all the pleasantries and stepped back. Then, I added:

"I hope I wasn't interrupting" Bella replied no and rolled her eyes, so I dragged her inside and Edward followed from behind, shutting the door behind him. I took Bella on a little tour and finished of with the garden, where the whole 'family' was gathered around a hamper on a cloth. We were having a little picnic before setting out for the 'Grand Shop-out'. I introuduced Bella to Esme and Carlisle, who immediately warmed up to her, and told her to sit between Me and Edward. This was all part of...

PHASE ONE: Get Bella and Edward close and make them realise their feelings for one another.

I could see Bella was feeling a little awkward abouut this at first, but became more relaxed after a while. Edward kept turning to her, his eyes full of love and care. It seemed that Esme had noticed this too. She let out a little laugh, but quickly turned it into a cough and sneeze. After all the food was finished, I jumped to my feet and announced:

"Alright everyone, get your lazy asses of this cloth and shift into the cars. It's shopping time people!" I heard several groans but decided to ignore them and grabbed Bella's hand instead. We all went outside and, after some hustle, decided that Edward, Bella, Jasper and I would be in Edward's car and Rose and Em would follow behind in Em's jeep. We all climbed into Edward's car. Edward was behind the wheel, Bella next to him and Jasper and I in the back. As the car started of, I whipped my phone out and typed a quick text to Emmett, Jasper looking over my shoulder.

_Yo Em_

_Phase one gwin smoothly so far. Not near tah pwocess of Phase two yet tho. _

_Will giv u update if anythin happens._

_Big Luv...Ali xXx_

I pressed 'send' and turned to Jasper. He gave me a questioning look and I winked and looked at Edward and Bella from the corner of my eye, indicationg I'll explain everything later on. He understood and gave me a quick nod. We ahd a light conversation and I heard my phone indicate a message from Emmett.

_Heyya Ali_

_Gud news girl! As long as it wrks out in da end...I dont car HOW long it tkes!_

_Ill c u in the mall...Rosie'z givin me dirties! ;)_

_Big E..._

I saw that Jasper was smiling at the last sentence and gave him a quick peck before continuing with the chat. Before to long, we found ourselves at the gate of the mall and Edward found a decent parking space. He jogged to Bella's side and held out a hand for her, which she excepted. I grinned secretly to myself at the obvious attraction to eachother and took Jasper's arm as we made our way inside.

**Well...I hope this chapter was good! I'll see you all (hopefully) soon and...well...thats all folks! :)**

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

**Well...I hope the last chapter was good, and I can safetly say there are more to come! ;) **

**I hope to be able to update more often now and that all the chapters are worth reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is NOT my propertly!**

**Without further ado...**

Chapter Ten: Shopping Spree

_EdwardPOV_

We drived along to the mall, talking and laughing with each other about random things like school, food and people of the T.V. I thought that Bella looked charming today, as usual and told her so, but I hadn't been able to tell her exactly HOW much. After all, we were only _friends_. Bella had only been in school for a week and already she had guys drooling at the sight of her, but she hadn't seemed to noticed. Only on Thursday, I heard Mike Newton discussing how to charm Bella with his posse. It made me really angry and I was actually surprised that Bella had this reaction over me. I only thought she was pretty and fun to be around and all, I didn't actually _love_ her or something...I think. Soon enough, we reached the gates of the mall and we found a decent parking space not long after. I jogged around to Bella's door and helped her out in a Gentleman-like manor, making Alice smile to herself.

_I swear she is plotting something, that evil little Pixie is!_

_BellaPOV_

We walked into the huge mall and stood in a circle. I was in between Edward and Alice, who was next to Emmett. Edward had Jasper on the other side, who had Rose on his left. Alice called for attention and told us what the plan was. We were going to shop for an hour and meet at the cafe inside for lunch, which will be one hour. After that, it's five hours straight of shopping and then go home. I was stunned..._Six hours of shopping! Six LONG hours of shopping!_ Oh man! This trip was certainly going to be a loooong one!

The guys and girls split up until lunch, I knew the Boys had gone to the arcade and that we were heading to one of the many clothes shops. I was quickly ushered into the changing rooms and Rose and ALice kept handing me various outfits to try on. My favourites were: A royal blue silk shirt, designer jeggings, a cute black top, a denim skirt and many more. I had no idea how to pay for all this, but I kept the thought to myself for now. I didn't want Alice to come up with a way to do so. After about 30 minutes, felt like a lifetime to me, I came out with a mountain of clothes in my arms and walked over to Alice and Rose.

"You do know I can't afford all this?" I questioned Alice

"Silly Bella. I'm paying" Alice replied

"You-are-not!" I screeched

"I wouldn't mess with Alice on a shopping trip" Rose mumbled in my ear. I huffed and agreed in the end. We were in the check-out for about 15 minutes and when we were done, we made our way to the cafe. I could see the guys already huddled around a table, laughing and joking. My eyes fell instantly on Edward, who was smiling that crooked smile and my heart instantly sped up. We walked over and sat down, putting the 10 bags we had been lugging around each, at the side. We had a little discussion on what to order and decided on pizza, chips, donner and our drinks. When we had finished eating, Alice said we had to buy formal clothes, as a group. We went to at least 20shops, until we found one that had something to suit all of us.

Jasper: A white Tuxedo with a silver tie and black shoes

Emmett: A red tuxedo with a white tie and white shoes

Edward: A black tuxedo with a white tie and black shoes

Rosalie: A thigh high, floaty light pink dress, with a low neck and a belt. Pink killer heels and a new diamond necklace.

Alice: A red, mid-thigh dress covered in diamonds with red peep-toes and a new red hairband

Me: A blue, knee length sleeveless dress and some white flats.

We walked out of the shop, exhausted. ALice, however, still had her energy and told us we had an hour to split up and do whatever we wanted.

**(A/N: I'm not going to say what each of them did in their own one hour or it'll just ruin the next chapters! :) I know you love me for it!)**

After the hour was over, we all trudged back to the cars and Edward began driving. We arrived home, with a bit more energy since we all knew that we were hardly going to get any sleep today. We marched into the desserted house, (Esme and Carlisle had gone of on a 'mini holiday') and into the living room to order pizza and start of the night of a lifetime!

**I hope this chapter was good and that I didn't keep you waiting for too long!**

**Luv Y'all!**

**xXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyya Babez!**

**I know! I know!...I havent written a chapter for OH SO LONG! Don't yell! I hav a busy scheduloe and stuff you know! Anywayz...x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Twilight FULLSTOP!**

**Listenin to OneDirection: What makes you beautiful...(3 OneDirection to BITZ!)**

Chapter Eleven: Truth or Dare

_AlicePOV_

We all ate the pizzas (well mostly Emmett did) and talked about. All the time, my pixie mind was whirring up some more plans to get Bella and Edward together. I slowly chewed my slice of pepperoni pizza and zoned out for a minute, trying to figure out a plan that I can put into action today. I suddenly became aware of where I was when Jasper began waving his hand in front of my face like a lunatic. I shook my head to clear any thougths from it and smiled at Jasper to let him know all is well. He seemed content and went back to talking to Emmett and Edward about some sport. I was just looking around absent-mindedly when my eyes fell on an empty drinks bottle and an idea rushed into my head like a speeding train. I immediately brightened up and a big grin fixed itself onto my face. I slowly got up to my feet and everyone went silent to see what I had to say. I cleared my throat and yelled:

TRUTH OR DARE TIME!

Emmett punched the air and yelled some random things to no one in particular, Rosalie looked determined and flipped her hair, Jasper was looking quite calm about the whole matter, Edward was looking nervously at his knees and Bella was chewing her bottom lip anxiously. Everyone made a little circle in an empty area of the floor and i grabbed an empty bottle.

"Right! Does everyone know the rules? I start so the person I ask truth or dare to spins the bottle next and so on."

Everyone mumbled an affirmative and i spun the bottle.

It landed on Emmett

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked in a sweet voice but i wore a mischevious look.

Emmett yelled DARE at the top of his voice and i thought of what i should dare him. After a few seconds, i smiled innocently and said:

"Emmett, I dare you to go and wear Rosalies skimpiest dress from her wardrobe." Everyone OOHED and AAHED at this and Emmett ran upstairs to Rosalies room to pick a dress. After a minute or two, he bounded back downstairs wearing a black, skin-tight dress that was barely covering is arse. It was sleeveless and low-cut so the neck reached to just above the belly-button. The back was cut all the way to the lower-back.

"When have you EVER worn that dress Rosalie?" asked Jasper.

"For Emmett in the bedroom" Rosalie winked.

"Too much information?" Edward winced.

By now, Emmett had changed back into his normal clothes and was back in the circle again. He spun the bottle and it landed on me. He gave me an evil smile and mumbled something about 'revenge'. I said i wanted truth and he said:

"Did you ever like, or go out with another guy before Jasper?"

I looked down at the carpet and toyed with the fluff, answering:

"I used to have a crush on this guy called Luke before. He did ask me out and we went out for sometime, before I moved away from the town we used to live in. He loved me an awful lot and I meant the world to him. I loved him very much too, but not as much as I now love Jasper." I looked at him for a moment, with a look that asked if all that I was saying was okay. He moved closer to me and held my hand, giving me an encouraging smile. So I continued. "He gave me the world. Jewellery, make-up, gifts and more. When I moved away, he didnt have anything to contact me with. My friend offered to give him my contact detais and stuff, but he said that the fact he lost contact with me is all destiny so he didn't it. He just asked my friend to tell me that he loves me more than any man could and that he can't survive without me. He moved to some other place My friend phoned me after a few weeks, saying Luke's dead. He loved me too much to be able to live without me. I still feel pain today and I don't think I wouldn have been able to bear it if I didn't have Jasper. I love you Jasper. You are my life and don't forget it." Tears were spilling down my top for my old love and Jasper kissed me to ease my pain. I wiped the tears and spun the bottle.

It landed on Bella.

My sadness was suddenly replaced by delight. My eyes lit up and I gave a little squeal, grinning as if my face would split in two. Emmett and Jasper understood why I was suddenly so happy and they wore faces of happiness as well.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Wow Bella!" Emmett laughed. "I didn't know you had guts"

"Its just to prove myself" She blushed.

"Well Bella, I DARE you to...go and sit by Edward...and...kiss him on the cheek...and...erm...you two sit like a couple!"

Bella and Edward looked at eachother with looks of horror and embarrasment. Slowly, Bella crept next to Edward and looked at him in the eye for a second. He tilted his head to one side so she could kiss him, so she did. Then she sat by him and Edward held her hand. I was screaming inside with pure happiness. Edward and Bella weren't looking at eachother. I declared the game over for the time being and said we should watch a movie now.

**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Review now plz! Appreciate it like hell...Luv all yu babez xxx**


End file.
